1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries represent cells that can be recharged and discharged, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. The secondary batteries are widely used in not only high-technology small electronic devices including mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers or the like, but also used in large scale applications such as energy storage systems.
When a positive electrode and a negative electrode are short-circuited during the manufacture and delivery of these secondary batteries, large-scale accidents such as heat emission or ignition in the secondary battery may occur. When such unintentional short-circuits occur, not only can damage occur to the battery but also people may potentially be injured.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.